Battlefield:WWE
by wwefan001
Summary: JD was a former marine who left one battlefield of war for one of wrestling. However he soon finds himself trapped in a battle of love as well and learns sometimes you cant always trust your friends (sorry if it sucks, will try to come up with a better one)


**Greetings all it's me again bringing you another story from the depths of my imagination. I'm gonna keep it set in 2009, as for the superstars and divas who'll appear, they'll be from 2005 on through today. I chose 2005 to start cuz that's where most of favorites were either just starting out, were at the height of or near the of their careers. **

**Also it will be set around an Cena/Orton feud, but since it's also au I'm adding in Legacy's Rhodes and DiBiase as well.**

**Diclaimer I own nothing but the OC, thank you**

* * *

As usual Raw starts off with Legacy in the ring, titles in hands bragging about their latest victory. Randy was standing in the middle with a mic in hand. "Standing before you is the most dominate team ever assembled in the WWE." he said. "Born to wrestle, taught to dominate, destined for greatness, together we are the epitome of dominance ."he continued. "And just like all the times before; last night was no exception, last night we proved that there is no one who can hold a candle to us, we are-"

"The biggest bunch of cheats and liars ever known." Cena says interrupting Orton. "Cena." Orton growls under his breath. "What do want Cena?" he shouts angrily. "What do I want?" Cena repeats. "Well, what I want is the 69 GTO Judge that keeps eluding me.", "What I want is for my girlfriend to stop nagging me over every little thing I apparently do wrong ." he says. "But, what I really want is the WWE Championship." he adds. "I want a rematch Orton." he finishes. "Well to bad Cena you're not getting it, you already had your chance last night and you failed, I pinned you fair and square 1-2-3 remember?" Orton asks?"Funny, I remember being beaten, but I don't remember it being fair." Cena says as he looks up toward the titantron.

On the screen it shows John lifting Randy up for the F-U only to have him escape and whip john it the referee. With both Cena and the official out Orton slides out of the ring and retrieves the title. As he get back in he notices Cena's coming to, when Cena turns around Orton decks him in the gut with it before dropping on on the mat. He then grabs and, puts him position and hits an RKO right on the belt. He then slides the belt out of the ring and goes for the cove just as the ref comes to and picks up the win.

"Huh?, so that's why my stomache hurt, and here I thought it was some bad sushi I ate." Cena says when the clip ends and the crowd laughs. "I think that about explains itself." he adds. "And let me guess, you showed this to Stephanie crying about how I cheated and you showed get a another shot, am I right?" Orton asked. "Well yes I did take this and show it to her." Cena says as "And let me guess she caved and granted to you your rematch." Orton asks with a smirk. "Actually, no I did not go crying to Stephanie, begging for a rematch." he says. "Instead we made a deal, see tonight we're gonna have a match and if my team wins-"Cena says before he's interrupted.

"Team?, what do mean team?" Orton asks. "Randy, Randy, Randy." John says shaking hs head. "You didn't actually think I'd be stupid enough to request a one on one and forget about twiddle dee and tweedle dum, did you?" John asks motioning towards Rhodes and DiBiase. "No, like I said tonight we're gonna have a 6 man tag team match, and if my team wins, then at not only do I get my rematch, but my partnes also get a shot at the tag team titles." John says. "As for my partners, I chose-" he starts

"No wait let me guess." Randy interrups. "You chose your boys Cryme Tyme from SmackDown." he says. "Or maybe picked those has beens the The Hardy Boyz." he adds. "No no wait wait I got it, you went with last nights losers DX, I bet they came to you whinning about how they were robbed last night and deserve another shot, am I right?" he asks.

"Your half right Orton." Cena says as he starts walking towards the ring. "They are from SmackDown, I rang em this morning, actually as a matter of fact-." Right as he pauses that two hooded figures hop the barricade, rush the ring, and quickly take out Rhodes and DiBiase. They then turn their attention Orton, however instead of attacking they just walk around, toying with him. One men points his finger up, and down, while the other nods. They then run off the ropes, and while one hits Orton low, the other hits him causing him to do 450, practically turning him inside out. They pick him up and hold him while John stepps into the ring, once he drops the mic the figures then throw throw Orton over, he then hoists Orton on his shoulders and delivers a thunderous AA.

He then picks the mic back up as the figures stand by him. "Ladies and gentlemen introducing my teammates, they are SmackDowns own M.V.P. and JD" he says as the says that he figures throw back their hoods to reveal who they are as raw goes to break.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think so far good or bad let me know, hey real quick for JD should I have him a)married, b)dating, or c)single but meets someone and who sould that person be. I also need one for John, they can be anyone . Oh and if there are any stories you'd like for me mix in let me know too.**

**Once again in here everything is "real"**

**Please R&R**

**R**


End file.
